Ghost from the Past
by cmfanreidsgirl
Summary: Devika was attacked while on the job. She is now scarred, and faces pain every day, but she still goes to work and deals with her pain and tries to cope with what happened to her. She finds some new friends willing to help her and she learns to trust again, after her former team hurt her and lost her trust. Will she find love or will her past haunt her for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at my desk in the police station doing some paper work. My phone rang and I answered moving some things around in my hands. "Detective Rimtining," I answered.

"Detective, this is Agent Hotchner of the FBI with the BAU. I've heard you have requested a change of venue."

"Uh, yes sir I did," I answered a little surprised to be getting a call from the FBI.

"I would like you to come in for an interview," he said.

"Name the time and the place sir and I'll be there," I replied.

"Tomorrow, nine am, BAU office in Quantico. Get a visitors pass at the front desk."

"I'll be there sir and thank you." I hung up and finished my paper work for the day. I caught my boss on the way out. "Hey, boss!"

"What is it Rimtining?" he asked.

"I have a job interview tomorrow, nine am, so I'm not going to be here tomorrow."

"Why did I not now about this sooner?"

"It just happened today sir."

"Fine, do what you need to do," he said walking out the front door to his car. I walked over to mine, the door was unlocked. I never left my door unlocked; I got down to look underneath it. Bomb. I got up and walked back to the building and called bomb squad. I didn't get home that night till midnight. I got what sleep I could and got ready for my interview. I had to take a cab instead of driving myself.

I got to the office about 8:30. I went up to the front desk, "Hi I have an interview with Agent Hotchner at nine this morning," I said to the young girl up front. She handed me a pass and yelled at someone walking by.

"Hey Agent Morgan, will you take her to see Agent Hotchner please?" I looked over to see a tall, muscular African American male. He had a cup of coffee in his hand along with a file.

"Of course," he said. His voice was pleasant, friendly. "If you would come with me um," he said asking for my name.

"Detective Rimtining," I replied holding out my hand in greeting. He took it and shook it.

"Agent Morgan," he said. I followed him to an elevator and we went up several floors. Once near the top of the building we got off. I had a fifteen minute till it was time for my interview. Agent Morgan walked through the bullpen and up some stairs. He knocked on an open door, "Visitor for you Hotch," he said walking away.

"Detective," Agent Hotchner said standing up. "You're early."

"Better early than late," I said sitting in the chair he motioned to. He was of average height and weight, black hair that was cropped short, dressed in a suit and wore a wedding ring.

"I suppose," he said sitting down. "I am in need of an agent who specializes in recognizing patterns, voice, and writing patterns. But more than that someone who can relate to the victims. You are the only cop that meets all of those criteria and is qualified." He had moved to sit on the front of his desk.

"And I will gladly take you up on that. But just so you know, someone planted a bomb in my car last night. I would love to join your team but I also don't want to put them in danger sir," I said. I had no problem with him talking about my almost brush of death. Six years ago I had been part of a crime team, I had trusted them to have my back. I had a hunch based on some evidence and the rest of my team didn't believe my hunch. They said there wasn't enough evidence to bring the guy in, but there was enough to talk to him so I went. I was tortured for hours, raped, then stabbed and left for dead.

"My team faces danger every day. You won't be putting them in a bad spot," Agent Hotchner said pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you sure you're ready to trust another team?" he asked.

"One is never sure of anything sir, but it's time I learned again. I want back out in the field," I replied.

"You start today, we have a rape case in New York. I hope you have a bag of things you need and call me Hotch," he said.

"Always," I replied. We headed for the conference room and the rest of the team was waiting for us. There was a big TV screen on the wall and an equally big round table in the middle of the room.

"Everyone this isDevika Rimtining. She's the newest member of this team. She'll be joining us on this case. Devika, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon, Elle Greenway, JJ, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia." I looked at the wide variety of people around me. Different ages, even races, all of them with a different set of skills.

"Hello, I said taking an empty seat. JJ slid a file across the table to me. I looked through it as she started talking. "Three victims in a week, all of them women, in their 20's, single, dark hair, athletic, and middle class. We're looking at another victim tonight," she said. I just couldn't shake the thought that the man that had hurt me did this. He had got a way, but that was San Francisco.

"Devika what is it?" Hotch asked.

"This sounds like the guy that hurt me six years ago in San Francisco. It's possible there are crimes in others states he's committed." I could feel the eyes on me.

"If it is the man that hurt you, your involvement on this case will be limited," Hotch said.

"I understand," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Levika08 for the review and I do plan on continuing this story.

* * *

Two hours later we were on the plane and I had called my boss and said I found a new job and that I would be in soon to clear out my desk and I had returned the visitors pass. "What exactly happened to her? I heard Morgan ask. I saw Reid open his mouth to answer.

"If you want to know Morgan have the decency to ask me," I said flipping through the file. I hated it when people talked about me behind my back. I felt everyone look at me but I didn't look up from my file. "The original profile said this guy was likely 20 to 30 years old, probably had a facial resemblance to his victims and was probably a victim of a violent crime at some point in his past."

"So today he would most likely be no older than 36," Reid added.

"Correct Doctor," I said still reading the file. A few minutes later I got up for some coffee. "Anyone else want some?" I asked pouring myself a cup. Reid was the only one to take me up on my offer.

"Black, three sugars," he said. A few moments later I sat back down with the coffee. I gave Reid his. "What was the name you had for the guy?" Reid asked. Again I felt everyone looking at me, as though expecting me to freak out.

"Tommy Summers," I replied still studying the three victims in the case file. "When I met him 6 years ago he was employed as a janitor and 26 years old." I continued to flip through the file. Then we got a call from Garcia, at least I would be spared the questions for a little bit.

"Hey baby, what do you have for us?" Morgan asked.

"They just found two more victims. He isn't slowing down and by the look of things there could be another victim by the time you land. I hope you catch this son of bitch," Garcia said. In the back ground I could hear her typing.

"Hey Garcia get me everything you can on a guy named Tommy Summers, 32 years old and six years ago lived in San Francisco," I said still reading the file.

"As soon as I have it you will," she replied ending the call. An hour later we landed in one of New York's many airports. An officer was there waiting for us with two SUVs.

"Good day agents, I'm glad you could make it. We just got a new victim." The officer was walking us to the vehicles.

"Morgan, Reid, Rimtining, and Gideon, go to the new crime scene. The rest of us will go to the morgue and set up at the station," Hotch said. I followed my group to one of the SUVs. Morgan drove, Gideon got in beside him and Reid and I got in the back seat. Just then my tablet buzzed.

I pulled it out and opened the file just as everyone else's buzzed. "It's the info from Garcia," I said opening the file as Reid was leaning in to read. We both read it rather quickly and shared the info with the others. Morgan pulled up alongside the road. "Is this where he dumped her?" I asked. I had been here once before.

"Yes," Morgan said in a questioning tone.

"We need to get her and the rest of the evidence now! Before the dam flows over," I said jumping out of the car and over the road barrier. I ran down hill and put all the evidence I could find in a bag and I threw it to Morgan. I then picked up the body and started up the muddy bank just as the dam over flowed and came rushing toward us. Morgan had already made it to safety. Reid was struggling to get up the muddy bank. I set our victim down and I placed his rear on my shoulders grabbing his ankles and standing up. Morgan was able to grab his hand and pull him over. I grabbed our victim just as I was swept away with the current.

"Rimtining!" I heard Morgan yell. I let the current take me. I knew there was a low hanging branch from a tree I could grab on to. I managed to get a hold of the tree branch and pull the victim up there with me. I got her over my shoulders and started working my way to the bank. Just as I was getting out I saw the SUV. I heard the brakes squeal as Morgan came to a quick stop. "Rimtining!" he yelled getting out of the car, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Morgan," I said walking up to the side of the road and setting our victim down. "How's Reid?" I asked. He got out of the car and ran towards me. Once he reached me he hugged me.

"Thank you," he said. I was a little shocked by the hug but returned it.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"You should put something dry on," he said.

I shook my head. "I'm evidence now. I need to be processed." I knew I had parts of the crime scene in my clothing.

"You just saved our crime scene and one of my agents," Gideon said.

"Yeah," I said not sure why he was stating what he was.

"How did you know that was going to flood?" he asked.

"I helped the New York CSI team a few years ago. They had a murder victim and it flooded then to. Unfortunately that time I wasn't able to save the crime scene but I did save the crime scene annalist," I replied. The crime scene annalists finally arrived with the ME and I was processed and given dry clothes. I got changed and then went to the police station with the others. I knew that day I had gained the trust of one of my new team mates.

When I got in Hotch called me over, "Rimtining, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said walking over to him.

"You saved one of my agents today and preserved the crime scene. You did great and thank you," Hotch said.

"Thank you sir, I was just doing the right thing," I replied. I rejoined the rest of the team and we went over the file that Garcia had sent us. I was just hoping there was still a trace of the killer somewhere on the body and the bag of stuff I had grabbed from the alley. A few hours later some of the lab techs brought over some of the stuff with the report. "Thank you Detective Messer," I said as he handed the files to Hotch.

"Detective Rimtining?" he asked and I nodded.

"Agent now," I said.

"You know each other?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, she helped with a case a few years ago and the victim was left where yours was today. She got me out of the way before the water took away our evidence and me with it. She spent the next few weeks swimming along the river looking for evidence," Danny said in his New York accent. He took a small step back, "All I can say is listen to her, she knows what she's talking about." Then he walked away.

"Do you know every cop in every district?" Morgan asked.

I laughed, "I know a lot of them, but not all." Later after I had been processed I combed the river, looking for evidence. I asked Danny to join me; no one else on my team was a certified scuba diver. We found more than we thought we would, six female bodies. We both surfaced. "We need an ME out here, we have six bodies," I said. As soon as we had the proper tools to lift the bodies out of the water Danny and I went back down. We collected everything we could and resurfaced.

Weeks later we had finally tracked down our unsub; he was in someone's house. We managed to save her and arrest him. "Do you want to take the lead on this one?" Hotch asked.

I shook my head, "If I go in there alone you might have to arrest me. If he asks for me and I have to go in there to get him to talk I will, I just won't go in alone," I said. I did have to go in and do some talking with him.

"Why don't you come in alone, it would be so much better darling," Tommy said.

"He's here to protect you from me and I'm not your darling. SO get to the point," I said. He just wanted to talk about what he did to me and I knew the rest of my team was listening. "If you want me to break, you won't succeed." What was already broken surely couldn't be broken again. A few hours later we were back on the plane. I sat down next to Spencer because I knew that he wouldn't ask me questions about what had happened to me. Gideon sat across from him and they were playing chess.

"Check in three, check mate in five," Gideon said.

"What?" Spencer asked looking at the board confused.

"I see check mate in no more than two moves," I said looking up from my book for a moment.

"For who?" Spencer asked. I pointed at Gideon.

"I don't see it," Gideon said. I just shrugged, it wasn't my game to play.

Morgan moved to sit in front of me, "What did happen to you?" The room went so quite that we would have been able to hear a pin drop, even over the engine of the plane. I could feel everyone staring at me. Even the chess game beside me stopped. I set my book down.

"I was working for SFPD at the time. I went to help the FBI in L.A. What evidence there was led me to a name, my team disagreed and said there wasn't enough to bring this guy in, but there was enough to talk to him. I followed my hunch while my team dismissed it. I went to Tommy's house, alone. He tortured me for hours, which included burning me with a cigarette and electric prod, and rape. When he was done he stabbed me several times and left me for dead. IT took my team two days to find me, by which point I was barely alive. This is what happened," I said standing up and unbuttoning my shirt to reveal all my scars.

Everyone stared. After a few moments I buttoned my shirt again and sat back down. "I'm sorry," Morgan said.

"Why you didn't do this to me," I said picking up my book. This time though I wasn't reading. I was thinking about how it would have been nice to have someone help me through this, and I had gone alone. My family was always out of the country. I guess me getting hurt and needing years of therapy was too much for them to handle. It would have been nice to have a friend at this time in my life though but I had been alone. The only person outside of therapy I talked to was Danny, and I knew he wouldn't expect a relationship from me other than a friend, he had a girlfriend.

"Are you all right?" I heard Spencer ask but I didn't respond. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Devika are you all right?" I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'll never be 100% all right Spencer," I replied. I knew he had noticed I hadn't been turning the pages though staring intently at my book. When the plane landed I followed everyone else out. Tomorrow I would have to get my things from my desk at the police station. I headed for the front door and elevator as soon as we were back at the office. I just had a few things to grab.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was heading back down I heard someone call out to me, "Hey Devika wait a minute!" I turned to see Spencer. I put my hand up against the elevator door so it wouldn't close. "I just wanted to thank you again, for getting me out of the way of the river."

"You're welcome Spencer," I said. He got into the elevator with me.

"Would you like a ride home, I heard about your car," he asked.

"If you don't mind that would be great," I said. Unfortunately my car had to be blown up where it was. He drove me home with little conversation. Once in my parking structure I thanked him for the ride and asked if he would like to come in for some coffee. He said he had to get home but he would take a rain check. I went inside and had some supper and just went to bed.

The next morning I was up early and I cleaned myself up before going to my former office to clear out my desk. I got there and then left. I had asked my cab to wait for me. It didn't take me long to clear my desk. I had a picture of my cat, my family, my dog, and a candle. I just put in those items in my purse and went back out. When I got to the office there was a new desk in the bullpen. Hotch set a name tag down on and walked away. I walked over to see the name tag, it had my name on it, "Thank you," I said sitting down.

"You're welcome," Hotch replied. I put my pictures up and set my candle out.

"That's all you have for your desk?" Spencer asked.

"I don't need anything else," I replied opening a draw and putting my go bag in it. I started my report on my tablet as I yet to get a computer for my desk and I emailed to Hotch and Garcia. I then went over to the little kitchen area and poured some coffee. I came back to my desk and pulled out an apple for breakfast.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Spencer asked.

"I don't eat that much," I replied pulling up one of the good doctor's articles on my tablet to read. I had read most of them when I was recovering in the hospital.

Morgan walked up behind me, "What'ch reading?" he asked setting his stuff on his desk and leaning over my shoulder to read too. "You can follow this?" he asked.

"Yes I can," I replied still reading.

"Who wrote it?"

"Spencer," I replied.

"I wrote what?" Spencer asked his interest perked.

"She reading one of your articles," Morgan said.

"Really? I didn't think anyone read them," Spencer said.

"I've read most of them. The only company I had in the hospital was my tablet, so I read articles."

"Conference room," JJ said walking by us. I grabbed my tablet and coffee and followed her. Everyone else slowly following me. "We have a case in a small town in Ohio where children are going missing. Three this week, our help has been requested."

"Wheels up in 20," Hotch said leaving the room. We went to gather our stuff and head for the airport. I got in the SUV with Spencer. I knew that I would have to get to know the rest of the team but for now, I knew Spencer and I just instinctively trusted him. I was once again buried in the case file, trying to memorize as much as I could before the plane landed. "All the children taken haven been male, 7 to 8 years old," Hotch said reading from the file.

A few hours later we landed. Once again there was an officer waiting for us. "Agents, one of the children has been found. I'll take you to the crime scene." That told me he was found dead. At the moment there was only one SUV so we all piled in. We drove to some remote woods. That meant whoever was doing this had to be local. These woods were too dense for a tourist to navigate alone. We got to the crime scene and other police offers were there, trampling the crime scene. The ME was already there, removing the poor kid from this.

We were there for a few hours and I smelled something. "Do you guys smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" Morgan asked.

"Wood smoke," I replied pointing at it. "Everyone get out, NOW!" I yelled. "Morgan! Take them south, back to the SUV! I'll make sure no gets left!" I saw the hesitation on his face, "Go! NOW!" I yelled rounding everybody up. "Everybody get a partner and stay with your partner!" I yelled bringing up the rear as Morgan led us out.

We had all gone to the hospital and had been cleared for duty. "You did it again," Hotch said.

"Always a tone of surprise," I replied. I could tell the look on his face he was going to say something I wasn't ready to hear, "Just because I have trust issues does not mean that I don't know how to do the right thing." I went back to the rest of the group. We had a basic profile, male, early 30's, white, difficultly holding down a job. A few weeks later we finished the case and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later Elle got hurt on a case and a few cases later made a dreadful mistake. Three weeks after her mistake she left the team. I had tried to talk to her; I had once been hurt by someone I was after, after them to put them in jail. She wouldn't talk, or get help. This case we were short two team members, Hotch and Elle. I overheard Spencer talking to JJ about how he had tried to help her. "No offense Spencer but you haven't been hurt by an unsub, you couldn't possibly understand what she's going through," I said still reading the file.

Another year passed and by now I had gained everyone's trust on the team and they had mine. A new team member had joined, Emily Prentiss. She had done a lot of traveling in her lifetime and spoke many languages, and her parents held a high position with the governments of the world. For her first case her, Gideon, Spencer and I went to a jail in Cuba to interview a leader of a terrorist group. On the way there the plane took a 90 degree turn and spilled Gideon's and Spencer's chess game. "But I was winning," Spencer said after Gideon explained the such sharp turn.

"Actually he would have had you in three," Emily replied. Spencer shocked looked at Gideon who confirmed it by raising his eyebrows. About six months after that Spencer was kidnapped. I was panicked just like the rest of the team and I did my best to stay cool to help him. The unsub sent us several videos of him being tortured. We also found several journals with several different hand writing samples in it. I was suddenly grateful that I could read so fast.

"Hotch, the father's dead right?" I asked reading the journal.

"Yeah," Hotch answered confused.

"Then we have a case of D.I.D. The father has been writing in this journal along with two other sets of hand writing. Tobias, Raphael, and Charles," I said.

"Guys get in here!" Garcia yelled. I dropped the book and ran into the computer room the unsub had. Spencer was on screen.

"Can you track him?" I asked.

"No he's only streaming this to his home computer. This is for us," Garcia said typing away trying to track him. Then someone off screen spoke.

"Do you really see into the minds of these vermin?"

"I told you, I study human behavior," Spencer replied in an almost tired voice.

"Choose one to die and I'll state the name and address of the one to be spared," Raphael, I think said. Spencer looked at something we couldn't see, "The other heathens are watching."

"I won't choose who dies to have you leave their remains behind like a poacher," Spencer replied.

A few more words were exchanged and then the unsub pulled Spencer out of his chair, it was then I realized that he was chained to the chair. "Do you see into my mind boy! DO you see that I'M NOT A LIAR! Choose one to die or they all die," This man that I now knew to be Charles said.

"I'll choose, but I'll choose who lives," Spencer said scared. Charles let go of him and he fell back into his chair. "Far right screen," Spencer said.

"You've done your job, now I must do mine," Charles said becoming Raphael as he turned off his camera and Spencer voiced the change.

"Now what?" Morgan asked as Gideon called the woman Spencer choose to be spared.

"Hope that we get there in time and hopefully we can follow him back to Spencer," I said leaving the computer room and picking up the journal I had dropped.

"Have you found anything that could tell us where he is?" Morgan asked.

"I have found references to a 'secret place' but nothing specific enough to be able to find it. It just talks about a cabin in a place where no one can bug you." I looked up a thought dawning on me, "Hey Garcia have there been any reports of poaching within a 30 mile radius?" I asked. I heard some furious typing on the keyboard.

"Yes, yes there is, 17 miles from here," she said. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means we have an area to start looking."

"Devika, how did you know to look for that?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer told her," Hotch said. Morgan looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"I pay attention," I said heading outside for a few minutes. I needed some air.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. I was too tired to identify the voice.

"I really hate that question," I replied wiping my eyes. Right now I felt so powerless, and I hated it. I had only felt once before, when I was the victim, when I had been tied to a bed and tortured for two days.

"All right then, how are you holding up?" Morgan asked coming to stand beside me.

"I'm trying, but I just know exactly how hard it is going to be for him to deal with this if—," I said trailing off not wanting to think about the worst possible outcome.

"Don't even go there!" Morgan nearly yelled at me.

"Believe me Morgan I don't want too, but I have been a victim. I nearly died because of my team and my own stupidity. I handled what happened to me alone. The only two that I had to help me was my therapist and Danny. His family isn't going understand what he's going through just like mine didn't and I was left alone, and in cases like this, time is everything," I said going back in and picking up another journal.

"I want this guy's head on a steak," Morgan said.

20 minutes later we were called to a crime scene, a couple had been murdered. The web camera was still on. Gideon went over there and started talking. "Reid, you are not responsible for this. He is perverting religion to justify murder. You are stronger than him, he cannot break you." Then Gideon rejoined us and we didn't find much more than what was at the crime scenes. The police got there faster this time, but it didn't make a difference, he was gone before they got there.

12 hours later we received another video at the house. Spencer was being beaten and I was starting to lose it. Spencer started to ask for Tobias to help him. "He can't help you," Charles replied beating him some more. He just continued to yell at him and then he threw his chair to the ground and Spencer went into a grand mal seizure and I nearly fell to the ground.

He was spasming and struggling for breath and then as he took his last breath Charles said, "That's the devil vacating your body." As Spencer fell unconscious I fell to my knees and started to cry. Emily came over to me and tried to comfort me, but she was failing.

"Oh my god," Garcia said, breathless. I looked up at the screen and stood in shock. Tobias was giving him CPR. Spencer came round and as he did Raphael resurfaced.

"You came back to life, that can be only one of 2 reasons," Charles said.

I was given CPR," Spencer replied in a weak voice.

"How many members are on your team?"

"7," Spencer answered. Was he not including himself, there were eight of us.

Charles rambled on about some other stuff then picked Spencer and his chair up off the floor. "Choose one of your team members to die."

"What?"

"Choose one to die," Raphael repeated.

"Kill me," Spencer replied.

"Choose," Raphael said playing Russian Roulette again.

"No."

"Choose." He pulled the trigger, nothing.

"I won't do it."

"Life is a choice," he pulled the trigger again.

"I choose Aaron Hotchner," Spencer said the saying something about him being a Narcissist. He quoted a passage from the Bible and wrongly to make a point. Raphael fired the gun over Spencer's head and he flinched. Hotch left the room as the camera went off.

"Hotch," Morgan called after him. Hotch grabbed a bible and opened it. "I'm not a narcissist," Hotch said. After some exchanged glances Hotch asked for his worst traits."Okay, I'll start... I have no sense of humor..."

"You're a bully?" JJ added.

"I'm a bully. What else?" Hotch asked.

"You can be a drill sergeant sometimes," Morgan said.

"You don't trust women as much as men!" Emily said.

"All right, I'm all of these things, but no one said I put myself above the team because I don't. Ever," Hotch said. He then read the passage that Spencer had quoted and it wasn't what Spencer said. "He would've got it wrong unless it was on purpose. He's in a cemetery," Hotch said. There was a cemetery in the area where the poaching had taken place. I was the first out the door and I hopped in the driver's seat of one of the cars and Morgan got in the passenger seat beside me and gave me the keys. Emily and JJ hoped in the back with me. The others got into the other car and I hit the gas pedal. I took off like a bat out of hell.

When I got there I ran out of the car slamming the car into park before it had fully stopped. It was dark outside and the rest of the team was gathering around me and passing around bullet proof vests. Half the team went to the cabin and the other half searched the land around it. After a bit of wondering around in the dark we heard a single gunshot. "Reid!" Hotch called out.

"Spencer!" I yelled. I ran towards the sound with the rest of the team right behind me. I could see movement up ahead and I picked up my pace and out stripped the team. "Spencer!" I called. Hotch and I reached him at the same time. Hotch helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I knew you would understand," Spencer said hugging him.

JJ was next in line, "I am so sorry," she said.

"It wasn't your fault," Spencer replied returning her hug. I came up to him and hugged him and didn't want to let go. Before we left he asked for a moment alone. I saw him take something out of the unsub's pocket. Months passed and Spencer was struggling with had happened to him and using the drugs he had taken to deal. I had been spending almost every night in his apartment. He'd wake up screaming from the nightmares.


End file.
